csifandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kanamekun
Archives * 2008 * 2009 Wiki update We're closing in on 400 articles! :-) The article count will really get up there once we add all the Episodes... plus I'm trying to add Relationship pages for all the major relationships. Those need to be fleshed out, but I'd like to get placeholders in there within the next month. I've made a lot of progress understanding how shifts work in a crime lab, and the supervisor/asst stuff works. Crime Labs * Las Vegas Crime Lab * New York Crime Lab * Miami-Dade Crime Lab Shifts * Day shift * Swing shift * Night shift Supervisors * Supervisor * Assistant supervisor Shift Supervisors * Day shift supervisor * Swing shift supervisor * Night shift supervisor Next up... understanding who each shift supervisor reports to. For example, at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, there's an Assistant Director who seems to run the entire Crime Lab. Who do Mac Taylor and Horatio Caine report to? It seems like Mac reports directly to the Chief of D's... is the NYPD Chief of D's the equivalent to the Assistant Director in Vegas? And if so, who is the equivalent over in Miami? --Kanamekun 22:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Some open questions::* Why did Catherine come to Grissom and ask to become day shift supervisor in Swap Meet? Was it just to request a recommendation, or was it b/c Grissom has some sort of power to run the lab? :* Exactly how long was Catherine swing shift supervisor? :* What about Sofia... what's up with her swing shift supervisor role? --Kanamekun 23:48, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I see one of the main editors at CM is also an editor here. Small world. Jpx400 is a good editor and a future admin candidate. -Sec_1971 02:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Grocery Bag got a little, excuse my language, pis*y about my brother becoming his boss. My brother blocked him for a short time for getting a little insulting and out of line. Kieduss did only his duty. Sic Semper Tryannis 16:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, my little brother just told me I was unblocked. I know I can't be administrator for some reason I have yet to be told, but again, thank you. Darth Kieduss the Wise 16:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Getting back into it I've created some more episode pages. We now have 400 articles. I also re-created the David Hodges (CSI) page that redirects to David Hodges, that way no one has to go through all of the episode pages to manually change the cast list. I don't why it was deleted in the first place. Looks like vandalism to me ;) - :I should have guessed you already had redirects to everyone's first name. I guess I figured someone might have deleted them. - ::There may be some missing for the newer characters on {and ! ::Have you seen the new trick for templatizing the names of main characters? turns into ! Pretty neat... :-) --[[User:Kanamekun|Kanamekun] 19:50, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Wouldn't it be just as easy to type Grissom? - :Yah but that's not as good for Google... since it splits the inbound links between the "Grissom" redirect and the "Gil Grissom" article. :I fixed this up for another wiki I'm active on, and the Google rank and search traffic *soared* very quickly afterward! --Kanamekun 20:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm. Sounds like I should do that on the CM wiki, too. BTW, we finally got spotlighted last month. Have you seen the Criminal Minds ads? - :::I have, congratulations!! :-) :::What's necessary to qualify for a Spotlight? --Kanamekun 20:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) You have to request it to a helper. I've already seen a few CSI spotlight tags. GB must have requested it a while back, - :Ah ok... --Kanamekun 20:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's a junk page that needs deleting: Борьба со стрессом -